This project involves a number of studies of chronic disease or cancer epidemiology. It includes a preliminary investigation into the etiology of Reye's Syndrome; an investigation into the relationship of maternal smoking and subsequent cancer; an investigation into the relationship of selenium and other trace elements to skin cancer; and an investigation into the relationship of environmental factors and chronic renal failure.